A Diffrent Cinderella Story
by DOOLloverGLEEK
Summary: I dont own anything:) Language
1. Start

Once upon a time there was a teenage boy who lived in Salem, his name was William Horton, but he preferred Will. His mom Sami was gone she and EJ DeMira left with no trace, so Will was put in foster care and got taken in by the Parks. His step-mom and father were hardly ever home so he was looked after by his two step-brothers who were both pains in his ass. The oldest was Brian he was 19 and the youngest was Brent he was 18 turning 19 in April. Will didn't really like his step-brothers, they were just so full of themselves, and they didn't care about anyone else except themselves. But anyway let's get back to the story. It's the beginning of the day, early in the morning Will is asleep, but not for long.

"Will get your ass up," said a very aggravated Brain.

"Yeah Will you need to start cleaning and make us breakfast," said a cocky Brent.

Will just sat up and rolled his eyes, he did not want to be doing this, why couldn't he just have a break for once in his life?

"WILL,"

"I'm up!"

"Finally you took forever."

"Sure, what do you want for breakfast?"

"How about an apple," Brent said with big eyes,

"And why the hell couldn't you have gotten it yourself."

"Well William that involves work and I don't do work that's why you're here."

"What do you want Brian,"

"Nothing just some coffee actually scratch that, nothing, I don't want your crappy coffee."

I just rolled my eyes and got Brent his apple, when I was done I went to go get ready for a day of school.

I went up to my room to find some decent cloths to wear, and turn on the TV to watch the news quickly before I left. While I was putting on my T-shirt, I heard something on the news that peaked my interest. I read the headline. Sonny Kiriakis transfers to Salem University. I about fell over hearing the news, Sonny Kiriakis is coming to our school.

"Will get down here you need to drive us to school or we're doing to be late."

I take a deep breath, turn off the TV, and grab my bag to go.


	2. Run In

"Will!" An exited Neil came over,

"have you heard the news."

"What news might that be Neil?"

"Ugh duh your love of your life, you're missing puzzle piece and your now complete."

"Ok, if you don't stop quoting Katy Perry I'm going to kick your ass."

"But Will, it's fun to tease you"

"Neil stop I'm not in love with Sonny."

Neil just stared at me like I was the stupidest person on earth.

"What?" Will responded with eyebrows raised high.

"Will do you remember what you wished for on your 16th birthday?"

"No Neil, don't bring it up again, I was drunk," Will said in a whiney voice.

"I wish for my birthday that Sonny Kiriakis would come and give me a birthday kiss." Neil said in his best imitation of Will.

"Ugh I hate you,"

"No you don't you love me,"

"Sure let's go to class."

With that said I turn around to go to class when someone runs into me with full force.

"I am so sorry," Will said in a nervous voice while picking up his books.

"Hey no it's ok, it was my fault."

I looked up to see who I ran into, and when I did I stopped what I was doing. There right in front of me was the one and only Sonny Kiriakis, with a very warm smile.

When I saw him, it made me go weak in the knees.

Now there was no secret that he, Sonny Kiriakis was gay, he officially came out when he was ten, when I heard this I didn't really know what it meant. But I eventually realized it meant that he liked boys and not girls. When I found out what it meant I started questioning my sexuality, because I've always been attracted to male movie stars and singers, it got confusing.

That's when I met Neil, he became my best friend in an instant, one day he told me he was gay, and I told him that I thought I was gay. He helped me come to terms to who I actually was, I had to realize that I was gay, and I had a friend who could help me.

Before he could say anything Neil came and grabbed me by the shoulder and we both ran to class.

"Shit." "Shit,"

"That was Sonny Kiriakis, Will Sonny freaking Kiriakis."

"I know, oh my god, I just made a fool out of myself in front of him, oh god kill me now."

"Don't you think your being a little over dramatic; I mean seriously he was like totally checking you out."

"Yeah, no Neil I'm not the type that he would be dating."

"Really how would you know this?"

"Because I just know, ok!"

"Fine, god Will."


	3. Class

We step into our business class and I go directly to my seat, get my work out, and keep my head down. I have this class with Neil but the thing is that he sits on the other side of the room. I also have it with two asses AKA my step brothers. I sit right in the middle of them, something about; if they need me I'm not too far away, but whatever.

We are in the middle of class when someone knocks on the door. Someone tall handsome and dark-haired walks into the room, with Sonny behind.

"Hi Mrs. Wilson I am Chad Deviro and this is Sonny Kiriakis, we are your new students," the room was then filled with quiet mummers.

"Silence," Mrs. Wilson said and tells Sonny to take a seat, at first there are no seats, but all of a sudden I wind up on the floor, and who could have done that? I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Oh Sonny you can sit here," Brian said with a flirtatious grin.

Sonny came over to help me up before he went to go take a seat; but when we touched hands all these sparks of energy flood my body instantly. I looked up to see warm chocolate eyes meeting my sky blue ones. I Instantly snap out of it and go to the front of the class.

I felt so embarrassed; everyone was staring at me, that's when I feel a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a sympathetic looking Chad; I think that's his name, with another two chairs, one for him and one for me. I smiled at him, silently thanking him.

I took the seat to the back of the room where Neil was sitting and tried to listen to the rest of the lesson. I do admit that I have a crush on the Kiriakis, and I also feel like I know this Chad guy but I don't know where from, I just shrugged both feelings of and tried to listened to the rest of the lesson.


	4. Run

The bell rings signaling the end of the period, everyone floods out of the room like a stream, everyone but me. I slowly grab my belongings, knowing that Neil would be waiting for me outside the door. I finish getting my items together and rushed towards the exit. Neil grabs my arm when I reach the door, "Are you ok?" "Yes I'm fine" "You sure" "Yes, can we just drop it; I'll see you at lunch." Before Neil could respond, I spun around, sprinting off, tears running down my face from the embarrassment and anger caused by my step brothers.

Without me thinking, I end up at my car; I wiped my tears away and hoped into my car. I rested my head on the steering wheel debating whether I should just go home, when all of a sudden I hear a knock on my window. I look up to see Neil; I sigh and unlock the door, he hops inside immediately. Neil sits in the passenger seat and leans back, "look Will I know that life hasn't been that simple for you, and I know you have to deal with your shit brothers and… I know that it's hard." I look up at Neil, as he looks at me. "So do you want to go get some lunch, or do you want to stay here and wallow away in self-pity?" I look at the school and sigh, "I guess I'll go inside and face the crowd." "Ha, there's the Will I know." I smile at him and hop out of the car. I face Neil, he nodes at me and we both walk into the school, making our way into the noisy lunch room.


End file.
